universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Whitehead
Matthew Whitehead is a little spaceman who lives above Harry's Island in a space warehouse and does everything he can to either escape or invade the island. Entrance: Hippopotamus Matthew snorkles into the stage with his title face like a hippo. Move Origin The original drawing of Matthew Whitehead, said to look like a hippopotamus. The funny thing is, it looks very similar to the zombie from Super Zombie World but that's actually a coincidence. Special Moves Neutral B: Harming the Wildlife Matthew will get out 1 of the 4 things which damages the environment. Whatever weapon it is, you can attack with Neutral B. If Matthew has a fly swatter, you can use Neutral B to paralyze midair opponents. Hitting characters on the ground just causes damage. If Matthew has a chainsaw, Neutral B can be used to slim opponents kneeling them to the ground. In this state, characters can only move by jumping. If Matthew has the Lawl Mower, characters can be plowed by it until they reach a wall, ledge or end of the screen. If Matthew has a campfirethrower, Neutral B needs to be pressed to burn characters to any direction. Holding B will cause Matthew to shoot exploding fireballs. If Matthew gets attacked while using a Wildlife Harmer, he can get screwed up and damaged. If the killer is used on animals or plants (such as Lee Saunderson's Side B, Down B and Up B's flowers) it will instantly wipe them out. If Matthew doesn't like the killer he is using he can always duck to put it away. Move Origin Matthew uses different inventions to help destroy the dirty wildlife in Harry's Island. Side B: The Mouse is in the Way! Matthew sends a cursor in front of him. This can be used to block opponents. Hold B to control around like Din's Fire. Let go of the button to hold onto whatever it lands on. If it touches an item, it will take it back to Matthew's palms. It's easy to break out of the cursor unless your stats are pretty bad. If the cursor reaches and opponent while Matthew is still holding B, the opponent will get no damage but major knockback. If this happens while an opponent touches the pointy part of the cursor, it will actually cause damage. Every time this move is performed, 10 seconds need to be waited for before being able to use this move again. Move Origin The Mouse Cursor is an enemy in Harry's Island which winds Harry up if it blocks his sight. It is one of Matthew's common minions. Up B: Falling Drugberry Matthew clings onto a fat Druggybird. He can quickly fly in any direction possible. If B is pressed while riding on the bird, a falling drugberry will be dropped give Matthew a boost up. To get off the bird press A. Move Origin Another enemy in Harry's Island which flies and poops falling drugberries as weapons. Down B: Working for the Daleks Hold Down B and Matthew will set a disk which can only be controlled horizontally. Release B and a Dumb Dalek will emerge from the chosen shot. The Dumb Dalek will independently slide across the stage, smashing into anybody in the way. All of Matthew's ground attacks will be replaced with the Dalek attacking so it's better if the opponent was next to it. These Daleks will also replace all of Matthew's grab moves. If a Dumb Dalek is in the air, they can attack by firing lazers. Unfortunately, Daleks can't jump and they are very vulnerable to slip traps and attacks. Only one Dalek can be used at a time. If they constantly crash into a wall they will be destroyed. Move Origin Matthew's main servants in Harry's Island, the clumsy versions of the Daleks from Dr. Who. Final Smash: Matthew's Kill Matthew hides into his Extermitron and unleashes his secret kill. To attack with pincies, you need to choose a direction to aim them at. Soon, a button will appear on top of Matthew's Kill bleeping. When that happens, electricballs will be shot out. If one of these touches someone, they will be damaged and knocked closer to the kill. Press the A or B button to release the trapdoor on top of the kill. This will work if an opponent is at the top of the screen. If somebody is sucked in, they will be wiped out, dead and Matthew's Kill will be put away. Move Origin Matthew's main secret weapon in Harry's Island as well as his main wildlife harming gadget. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound 1. Curses..... KO Sound 2. Negative! Star KO. That's it, I'm telling Mr. Paul! Screen KO. Arrgh! Up Taunt (with a Dumb Dalek): The Dumb Dalek will say "EXTERMINATE!" Up Taunt: Looks at the screen and makes some weewoo noises. Side Taunt: Looks at the screen and says "Humans eat nuts!" Down Taunt: Looks at the screen and says "Do as you're told. Negative!" Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Faces the screen and walks to it and then poses as Megatron. Option #2: Dances while saying "This is pants! Pants! Pants! Pants!" Option #3: Jumps out to the losing character yelling "Detention!". Losage: Matthew flies away on his spaceship while being chased by a Dumb Dalek. Normal Attacks Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Matthew's Megahammer upperpunches with both arms. Neutral Aerial: Holds an alive lawn mower. Down Aerial: Turns into a tardis and falls. Forward Aerial: Mega Punches. Reverse Aerial: Deliberately scribbles with a pencil from behind him. The doodles stay for a while before leaving. Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Points with the cursor. Neutral Attack: Combo: Does a combo then a flip kick. Side Tilt: Dances while kicking with his leg. Dash Attack: Spins around in a tardis. Down Tilt: Does a prayer pose like he's worshipping the daleks. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Jumps up and shoots fire. Get Up: Gets up while firing a defensive circle of blue lazer. Smashes: Up Smash: Matthew's Hurricane Labyrinth Blows In. Side Smash: Fires a pizza out of his belly oven. Down Smash: Stomps as megatron. Grab Moves: Grab: A dead fish takes a bite. Pummel: The fish chews. Forward Throw: Matthew does a fireball. Reverse Throw: Matthew's Cyclone Sea storms in. Up Throw: Matthew's Lavaite chomps up. Down Throw: Presses the "DELETE" button twice. Dumb Dalek's Attacks Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Shoots above and spins. Neutral Aerial: Turns into a star and spins. Down Aerial: Shoots downwards. Forward Aerial: Blasts a lazer. Reverse Aerial: Shoots from behind, backfiring them a boost. Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Points above and shoots. Combo: Hits with one arm then the other. Side Tilt: Slowly slaps. Dash Attack: Slides and shoots. Down Tilt: Exterminates. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Fires with rocket bottoms. Get Up: Spins around once. Smashes: Up Smash: Aims and fires up. Side Smash: Aims and fires to the side. Down Smash: Shoots both sides. Grab Moves: Grab: Slowly grabs with its robotic arms. Pummel: Headbutts. Forward Throw: Body slams but falls. Reverse Throw: Falls on its back side. Up Throw: Throws above a Tardis. Down Throw: An army of Daleks slam into the opponent and exterminate him or her. Moveset Music GoAnimate OST - Havana Moon KO Sounds & Taunts Music GoAnimate OST - Build up tension Victory Theme GoAnimate OST - Introducing the Band Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Who. The heck. Is this? Owen: Boss, that's Matthew Whitehead. His ship is stranded so he can only count on Harry's Island to survive. But it stinks so badly that nobody wants to go near him. Angry Boss: So, that's why he always covers himself in a spaceman suit? Owen: No, that's not the point. He wears his spacesuit to resist enough knockback in his centre of gravity. And he's the long time rival of Harry Bradshaw. Jeremy Gilman: A 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4... Owen and Jeremy: Humans eat nuts! Humans eat nuts! Humans eat nuts! Angry Boss: OH GOD SAVE US ALL! Jeremy! Owen! Do you want me to exterminate you both? Jeremy Gilman: Um, no. Victor Vam Pire: When I grow up, I want to work with Daleks! Angry Boss: Daleks aren't real. They're pretend. Paul Douglas: For once, I don't object. Those post machines Matthew summons are not Daleks. Rather, all hail the Dumb Daleks. Jeremy Gilman: Shut up cigarette guy. To the ReTardis! Paul Douglas: (Kicked) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Angry Boss: Out of my planet! Personal Data Height *Small Weight *Average Sickness *Harry Bradshaw *When the Wildlife is unharmed *Getting yelled at by Tim or Dan *Harry B tagging him Powers *Summoning dumb daleks *Summoning his various minions *Using his kill Hobbies *Harming the Wildlife *Scheming *Being annoying Nationality *Harry's Island Classic Safari Story Pawlette Swaps Role in The Stretch Squad Gallery Matthew_Intro.jpg Trivia *Matthew can glide instead of having a third jump. *Matthew was elected to get a moveset before Harry Bradshaw.at Category:Playable Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Villains Category:Small Category:Teenager Category:Funny Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Harry's Island Category:British Category:Crybaby Category:Evil Category:Human Category:Male Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Real Life Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Grumps Category:The Stretch Squad Category:People called Matt Category:People who harm the wildilife Category:White Category:Comedy Relief Category:Invaders Category:Cults Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters